Don't go in alone
by darkangel8950
Summary: Just a little oneshot I came up with. When April get's fooled by the Kraang and she get's injured, Donnie's there to help. It's better than it sounds, so please read it! Don/April based on the 2012 series


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story.**

Don't go in alone.

April groaned in slight pain, holding onto her left shoulder with her right hand, trying to stop the bleeding from the wound a cannon had left; her lip was cut and bleeding, she had a large purple bruise across her nose, and she was positive that she had a few cracked ribs and a sprung ankle, as she slowly made her way up to the apartment she shared with her aunt. Tonight had been a total disaster.

It started when she was sitting in the turtle's lair, her laptop resting on her knees, and she all of a sudden got an instant message from her father.

He said he needed her to come alone to the docks, that he had managed to escape the Kraang and he wanted her to help him get home without being seen by anyone, including the turtles.

April hadn't thought it sounded shady that he wanted her to come alone, as far as she was concerned, her father had managed to get away from his kidnappers and he needed her to help him get home. She had shut her laptop with a loud thud, knowing they would think she was probably agitated because of her homework or something.

Donnie had been the first to notice, "Something wrong, April?" he asked her in a sort of concerned manner, looking up from the toaster oven he had destroyed and was currently trying to fix.

April smiled nervously, hoping the smile in itself wouldn't reveal her true thoughts, "No, Don, I've gotta go home to get started on my Science project for school." she had said simply, to which Donnie smiled with the absolutely cute, tooth-gap smile that she had grown to love, told her that he'd talk to her tomorrow then, and she had left.

The auburn haired girl stopped outside the door to her apartment, looking at her bloody right hand that was currently trying to stop the blood flow; there was no way she could use that to open the door, her aunt or anyone who had wanted to visit, would freak out at the sight of blood on the door handle, and there was no way in hell that she could move the joint in her left shoulder without yelping loud enough to wake her aunt, but she could move the forearm of her injured arm.

Carefully, she raised that part of her arm and grabbed the handle, giving it a simple twist, she pushed it open in the slightest, moving inside, she shut the door, leaving her in darkness that was illuminated by the moonlight from the windows.

When she had arrived at the docks, she had actually yelled, yes _yelled_, for her dad to come out from wherever he was, only to have about five of the Kraang come out from behind different crates and open fire on her.

She remembered how she hadn't been able to move in time before a cannon blast had hit her right in the shoulder, leaving a blinding pain that almost made her sick. She had then proceeded to turn and run, only to run right into a corner of a crate and cut her lip as well as surely leave a huge bruise across her nose. After that, holding onto her nose with one hand, she started running, tripping once and springing her ankle, but she kept going. April had even gone so far that she actually fell down on the hard cement at one point, slamming her ribs right into the hard ground and cracking her ribs.

When that was all over, she had hidden from the Kraang until they had left, then she slowly and painfully made her way back home.

April slowly made her way to her bathroom when she got into her room, starting to carefully remove her yellow shirt, starting to inspect the damage from the black spaghetti strap of her tank top. She looked in the mirror at her reflection, she looked worse than she felt, the bruise on her nose was swollen and achy, and her split lip had decided to bleed so heavily that she had a short trail of blood going down her chin.

She looked to the shirt with her blood on the shoulder, it looked like someone had dyed the entire left side of her shirt with red ink, she had bled that much.

April looked down at the floor, the night was finally taking it's tole on her, and she suddenly felt very sick to her stomach.

Rushing to her toilet, she pulled the lid up swiftly before she got as sick as could be; she didn't hear her window opening and closing, or the sound of footsteps coming towards the bathroom.

April coughed up the last of what she ate for dinner before reaching out to flush the toilet, when the sound of a rather familiar high pitched voice caught her attention, "April! What happened to you?" she looked up at the sound and saw the worried face of Donatello standing in the doorway.

She smiled weakly at him, "Hey, Donnie. I'm guessing you have some questions for me, huh?" she offered as she flushed the toilet and stood up to walk back to the mirror once more.

Donnie rushed forward and started looking over wounded shoulder with nimble fingers, trying to be gentle in his haste to help her, he looked at her from the reflection in the mirror, his reddish-brown eyes glinting in a very concerned manner, "What in the shell happened?" he demanded as he guided her back to the toilet to sit her down on the lid, and he started looking around the small room for any sign of a first aide kit while she explained to him what happened.

"I'm so sorry, Donnie." she said suddenly and he stopped rubbing alcohol on the wound to look at her curiously.

"Why are you sorry? You did nothing to me." he said as he went back to what he was doing.

April looked down at the ground, "I lied to you about what I was doing.. I should have told you about the message from my 'dad', and I didn't.." she said, suddenly starting to sob in the slightest.

Donnie didn't say anything as he finished bandaging her shoulder, and he still didn't as he bent down to look at her ankle, careful when he took off her boot.

When he finally got up to her face, he gently grasped her head in both of his hands, wiping away the silent tears that had rolled down her cheeks with his thumbs, he sighed, "April, let me explain something to you," he started, "you know how my brothers and I love Master Splinter, right? How we would do anything to make him proud and would protect him with all he's taught us?" to this she nodded, unable to find her voice at the moment because she was becoming mesmerized by his eyes, "Well, try to imagine that, whatever is happening to your dad, were also happening to Master Splinter; and that he suddenly sent me a message saying that he escaped his kidnappers and wanted my help to get home. Do you think I would have told my brothers the truth?" he asked her.

April blinked her huge blue eyes, "Yes.." she said cautiously, not knowing where this was going.

Donnie smiled a little at her, showing her the gap she had come to love, "No. I wouldn't have told them. The reason is simply this; Splinter asked for me personally. He didn't ask for my brothers, he asked for me and only me. And I would've gone as well, just because I knew he was safe.

"What I am trying to say, April, is that you were only doing what your 'dad' told you to, going to help him. And I don't blame you." he said sincerely.

April sniffed, "Thank you." she said, when she suddenly yawned a little, attempting to hide it from her friend.

Donatello chuckled a little bit, "C'mon, you've had a long night." he said, not waiting for her to stand up, he ducked down and placed his arms underneath her legs and her back, he then proceeded to walk out of the bathroom and into the rather cluttered bedroom she was using until further notice.

He brought her over to the bed and gently placed her under the covers, "You need your rest." he said when she started to protest, but her eyes were already starting to shut.

She sighed and rolled over on her right side, her eyes already shut, she said, "Thank you, Donnie." before her breathing evened out and she had fallen asleep.

Donnie hesitated, before he bent down and kissed her swiftly on the forehead, "Just, never go in another situation like that alone, April. I'm always there to help you." he said before he turned and left through the window and shutting it behind him.

**Just a little oneshot I had going through my head for a while now, and I wanted to get it up and posted for y'all to read. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please leave a review!**

**Don't flame me.**

**-Zabby**


End file.
